Red Solo Cup
Red Solo Cup ist ein Song aus der achten Folge der dritten Staffel, Die Zeit deines Lebens, und wird von Sam mit den New Directions zur Feier seiner Rückkehr an die McKinley gesungen. Das Original stammt von Toby Keith aus seinem fünfzehnten Album "Clancy's Tavern" aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics Finn: 2, 1, 2, 3 Sam: Now, red solo cup is the best receptacle (Quinn: Mmhmm) For barbecues, tailgates, fairs, and festivals And you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles If you prefer drinkin' from glass Mike: That's true! Sam: Hey, red solo cup is cheap and disposable And in fourteen years, they are decomposable And unlike my home, they are not foreclosable Freddie-Mac can kiss my ass Whoo! Sam mit New Directions (Finn mit New Directions): Red solo cup (Finn und Quinn: Aha) I fill you up Let's have a party (Let's have a party!) Let's have a party I love you, red solo cup (Quinn: Cup) (Finn: Haha) I lift you up Proceed to party Proceed to party Sam: Now, I really love how you're easy to stack Finn: But I really hate how you're easy to crack Sam: 'Cause when beer runs down in front of my back Finn: Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky (Mike: Keep doin' it) Sam (mit Puck): But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten Admirin' at how sharply my first name is (written) On you with a Sharpie when I get to (Sam mit New Directions: hittin') on them to help me get lucky (Finn: Lucky) Sam mit New Directions: Red solo cup I fill you up Let's have a party Let's have a party I love you, red solo cup (Puck: What?) I lift you up Proceed to party (Finn: Proceed to party) Proceed to party (Finn: Proceed to party) Sam (mit Finn und New Directions): (Finn: Ooh, ahh) Now, I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow But only you, red, will do for this fellow 'Cause you are the Abbot to my (Costello) And you are the Fruit to my Loom (Red) solo cup, you're more than just plastic You're more than amazing, (Quinn: Haha) You're more than (fantastic) And believe me that I am not the least bit sarcastic When I look at you and say: "Red solo cup, you're not just a cup" (Quinn: Mhmm!) (Tina: No way, never) (Finn: God, no!) You're my Finn: Friend? Sam: You're my friend (Tina: Friend) (Quinn: You're my friend) (Puck: Amigo) (Finn: Lifelong) (Quinn: Uh huh) Thank you for being my friend Sam mit New Directions: Red solo cup (Quinn: Hahaha) (Tina: Haha) I fill you up Let's have a party (Finn: Let's have a party) Let's have a party (Finn: Let's have a party) I love you, red solo cup (Finn: What up? What up?) I lift you up Proceed to party (Finn: Let's have a party) Proceed to party (Finn: Put your hands in the air!) New Directions: Red solo cup (Sam: Red solo) I fill you up Let's have a party (Sam: Let's have a party) Let's have a party (Sam: Let's have a party!) Red solo cup (Finn: Wahh!) (Sam: Oh, red solo) I lift you up Let's have a party Proceed to party (Sam: Yeah!) (Quinn und Tina: Solo cup) Finn, Quinn und Tina (Sam): Solo cup (Bow doo), solo cup (Bow dow, doo) Solo cup (Bow do), solo cup (Dada di, da dum) Solo cup, solo cup (Da, da, da) Solo cup, (Do de ba da) solo cup Sam: Hmmm, hmm, hm Trivia *Einer der Songs, wo der Hintergrundsänger seine Zeilen selbst singen. Andere Beispiele sind Landslide, Run the World (Girls), Hot For Teacher und Come See About Me. Fehler *Wenn Sam "If you prefer drinkin' from glass" singt, sieht man zunächst Quinn trinken, aber dann auf einmal wieder nicht. *Mike hebt seine linke Hand (möglicherweise um "That's true" zu singen), aber dann ist seine Hand nicht oben. *Man sieht den Schlagzeugspieler aufstehen und wie er die Becher stapelt, wobei er bei der vorletzten Reihe ist und nur noch einen Becher zum Stapeln hat. Einige Einstellungen später, sitzt er wieder und hat viel mehr Becher zum Stapeln. Auch wenn Puck Artie in den Turm schiebt, kann man einen anlehnenden Becher sehen, aber in der nächsten Einstellung fehlt er. *Puck hat während des Songs auf einmal Zahnstocher im Mund. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Mike Chang Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman